Level 252
| candies = | spaces = 81 | time = | target = | type = Timed | previous = 251 | next = 253 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 252 is the seventh level in Delicious Drifts and the twenty-sixth timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 15,000 points within 30 seconds. When time runs out, Sugar Crush will first activate all special candies, and then turn +5 candies into wrapped candies and activate them. Difficulty *Some people say it's just "easy", while others may see it as the easiest level in the game. *It might get hard to get started and break through all the blockers, as there are only 30 seconds, but once you break through, you can literally keep on going forever. *Even if you fail to break through completely, you may still get three stars. *Since the release of Sour Salon, shuffling no longer costs 5 seconds on Facebook. Now, the level almost cannot be failed with reasonable play. *People have scored over 30 million points on this level. But if you don't match candies correctly or quickly at the beginning, you can easily fail this level. Stars Strategy *If you have enabled the Charm of Frozen Time, you will probably get at least 2 million points or more. However, be sure that you do not enable it to play this level. *To pass this level, break through all the blockers as fast as possible. To get a higher score, combine colour bombs and wrapped candies. *When the board is still small, prefer cascades to special candies. Any +5 candies can make a difference between success and failure. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *With only four colours, it is very easy to create cascades and special candies. In fact, with a open board, special candies can be detonated during cascades, causing more special candies to be formed and cascades to happen. *Despite the huge the amount of icing, locked candies, and only 30 seconds, the blockers are not hard to clear. *The level never ends after all the blockers are destroyed. *The three star target score is ridiculously low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with millions of points. In fact, 40,000 points is still easy for players to earn even if they leave the level after destroying all the blockers. There's no difficulty whatsoever. Trivia *This level has gained fame as once a player breaks out of the blockers, one can play indefinitely. People have made a single play of this level last hours, getting well over 20 million points in a game. This is the only level where such scores are possible. *This level is one of the best ways to induce the voice Easter egg, in which 'divine' is said in a different voice. Even so, it can take hours before you hear it as there is only a very small chance of the Easter egg happening. *It takes about 20 minutes to get 2 million points on Facebook, whereas one hour is required on mobile versions. *This is the only timed level to have just 4 colors. Because of this, this is also one of the reasons why you can create cascades all you want without any other objective. There are also no 4 colour Moves Levels so this is the only level that only requires score. *This level's set-up is similar to many ingredient levels such as level 55, level 113, level 268, level 445 etc. This could mean that when its dreamworld counterpart is released, it could be an ingredient level (it is actually a candy order level). *However, based on the recent trend on dreamworld level releases (Level 189 is an ingredients level, Level 198 and 204 are jelly levels, Level 211 is an ingredient level, Level 223 is a jelly level and Level 237 is a candy order level), it could be the hardest level in dreamworld (it is actually an easy level). *On mobile devices, playing this level for 30 minutes with full lives can cause a glitch where you have 6 lives instead of 5. *Since this board only has 4 colours, cascades will never stop. Hence, it is possible to have multiple special candies being created and detonated in the same cascade. Scores of cascades will reaching 10,000 points or more can be possible. *This can be the easiest level in the game, only ahead in level 587. Walkthrough Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Time levels Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with 1-layer icing Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars Category:Millions of points earned